Behind the Screen
by MaidenLock
Summary: It wasn't my intention to take the Host Club in because of vandalism. But when it came to the one who vandalized it, sign me up for this case. Cursed notebooks, bullets shot, going under cover, even your friend may hold a gun to your head. What would I expect from these dorks? I take it back... I'm a dork myself!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Everyone! Hope you enjoy my my new project, 'Behind the Screen'! Enjoy!**

oooOOOooo

All that 'Junko' has ever been was the nerd hiding behind a screen. She was the security manager of Ouran for her special talents. After the Host Club has been caught up in danger, she is placed in charge of their safety. After being alone for countless years, her heart opens up to a family that was willing to be there for her.

oooOOOooo

"Hello?"

"Junko!"

"Renge? What do you want now? I don't have time to-"

"Please help me, Junko! Kyoya-kun has been threatened! And so have the other host club members!"

"What?"

"Someone vandalized the room and sent threatening messages on the wall!"

"What? Send me a photo."

"Alright, I have also informed the principal, I only called you so that you'll know in advance."

"Thank you, Renge."

"No, thank you, Junko-chan! I'll pay you back soon!"

-beep-

oooOOOooo

Tamaki bit into his nails in fear, rocking his body back and forth like a little child. "Why would someone do this to us?!" He whimpered against Haruhi who was being used as a little teddy bear. Haruhi couldn't even struggle from the blonde's grip, also in shock from the incident. The older Hitachiin twin sighed, looking at the words that were painted onto the wall.

"Man, that guy must really hate us that much to pull a stunt like this." He mumbled quietly. The younger twin then crossed his arms, raising a brow. "Where's Kyoya? He has a police force, doesn't he? Why can't he just arrest the guy?" He asked in annoyance.

"Yeah," Haruhi commented, silently cursing the Treasurer under her breath.

Among the pink walls were red spray paint, their windows trashed, their furniture ripped out and the floors smeared with ink. The cakes were slumped down on the floor into a mountain, the tea sets smashed and the mirrors shattered. Honey's heart broke, causing him to fall into a fit of tears as Takashi stared in shock.

This would've cost the Host Club a whole lot of money, especially on Kyoya's account. Thank god for the fangirls who willingly donated, taking ½ of the debt to repair the room. The door opened, revealing Kyoya who was in a sweating fit alongside Renge who held a large grin on her face. "We're back!" She yelled in excitement.

Hikaru's head snapped towards the ebony haired male, tilting his head to the side. "Where'd you two go?" He asked in annoyance. Kyoya stayed silent, trying to control the stressful screams that are wanting to break out. Luckily, Renge answered for him. "We went to the principal and told him about her situation, dummy!" She yelled into his ear. Maybe I would like to take that back, Kyoya wasn't lucky.

Renge then took her phone and snapped photos of the trashed room, pressing send onto her screen. Takashi loomed in from behind, reading the receiver's name. "Renge, may I ask who is Junko?" He asked out of suspicion. Renge turned around and smiled. "Oh, she's gonna help you guys! The principal proposed that she would take initiative on the situation. In other words, she is going to protect the club from whatever's bothering them until the find the guy who did this!" She said in a determined tone.

"A girl? A girl protecting us?" The twins wondered in unison, a smirk slowly creeping up on their faces. Honey then hopped on Takashi's back looking down onto the phone. "Do you have a photo of her? I wanna see her pretty face!" He whined. Renge shook her head. "I don't think so, she never shows her face that much. I only text her and the last time I saw her was… let's say, since I was a baby?" She said with a crooked grin.

Haruhi managed to pry the blonde's hands off her, approaching the hazel haired lass. "So you are friends with a girl you have never seen before?" She asks. Renge shrugged. "Junko just doesn't like showing her face, she says that she'd rather do things in a mystery and it's for security purposes. Even Kyoya-kun can't get that much info on her at all."

"So basically, a stranger is going to protect us," Tamaki whispered, his voice hoarse from the breathing.

"I'm sure you're all gonna like her, she's very nice! Plus, she's the one who designed the security management in Ouran! She's just like Kyoya but more of a geek and nicer, that's all!" The brown haired girl sighed in relief, her vision of Junko being another greedy king had faded away into her mind.

Kyoya finally got a grip of himself and walked towards the group. "Junko is also the one who designed the security devices and weapons for the Ootori family. She's quite smart and I've met her a long time ago in one of my family's parties. She's a rather nice young lady if I could comment. All of you should be careful on what you say about her, she can hear you." He said in a calm tone.

"What did she look like?" All of the males asked him.

Kyoya smiled. "I met her at a Masquerade Party, she wore a mask and a cloak which covered her hair, so I didn't manage to get a glimpse of her appearance." Everyone groaned, rubbing the back of their heads until Renge's phone caught their attention. The girl pressed onto the answer button, placing the phone next to her ear. "Hello?"

"Renge," The voice sounded so blurred out, as if someone was speaking into a voice changer. "Junko-chan!" Renge yelled in excitement, her yell cut off by a 'shush'.

"Renge, quiet down." The phone numbly answered. The Host Club huddled around Renge, listening carefully. "… Give Renge some space," The voice called out, referring to the Host Club. An arrow struck through their heads, trembling as they look around for any cameras. Their eyes averted towards a security camera that had been hanging around in the corner.

"That's right, I can see you there, hasn't Kyoya told you that I am the Security head of Ouran? I have connections to all cameras in the school, I have been watching carefully on what's happening." The distorted voice said in annoyance.

"Anyways, the principal had contacted all of your parents just a few minutes ago and have been instructed that you will all live with me for the time being until the criminal has been caught." The voice instructed. Everyone stayed silent, wanting to object until the voice cut them off.

"There will be a van and a boy waiting for all of you when school ends. Don't complain unless I'll leave all of you stranded in a retirement home. Your things are already at my home along with preparations. I hope we get along, and you won't cross my borders. I treasure my personal space."

"Man, so bossy," Hikaru whispered to his friends.

A sigh was heard from the phone and finally, the voice recorded the final message. "Kyoya, keep your dogs on a leash-" The phone was shut down with a beep, low on battery.

Everyone stared at the phone wide eyed. Hikaru nudged Kyoya rudely. "That girl is definitely bossy." His glasses glanced towards the orange haired boy with a shine.

"She only does that so that people would listen to her. She wouldn't want to afford all of you to be dead if she acted as if she wasn't doing her job. And since you said that, what if she heard it? I'm pretty sure she'll keep you in her basement and only serve you 3 breadcrumbs a day. After all, her job is to keep all of you alive, right?" He responded to Hikaru's comment with a devious smile.

The boy shivered in response, gulping. "Another Kyoya…" Haruhi mumbled.

Renge nodded with a grin. "I can't wait to see her again!"

oooOOOooo

The sound of static echoed throughout the room, the small box flashing light over the figure that seemed to be crouching in front of it. Tapes lay sprawled all over the floor, some in piles, and some in boxes.

Before the watcher's eyes, she watched as men in black, dressed like ninjas trash the room around, creating the mess that would take ages to clean. Brown eyes narrowed as the video paused, focusing on one of the vandals. The tall one who looked towards the camera, his one blue eye captured the viewer's attention. His other eye was covered with an eye patch, a growl emitted from the viewer.

The viewer's hand grabbed a chocolate bar, taking the aluminum wrapper off carefully. The clock beside the viewer made a beeping sound, alarming the viewer that it's 3:00pm, in the middle of a June afternoon.

"The school day has ended, master. Shall I go and pick them up now?"

"Yes, please,"

The sound of the door shutting echoed throughout the room, blocking the sound of static.

"And I was thinking of going the beach today,"

Next up on Behind the Screen:

"Where's the van and guy?"

"I'm Makoto,"

"'They'd better get used to it or I'll make them slave away by making them pass through the sewers.'"

"Come on, don't be shy. I don't bite,"

oooOOOooo

Renge: "Next Episode: Makoto and Junko: The Scientist slash Detective and Mysterious Butler!"

**Alright, so, this is gonna be a slightly crossover with the anime Death Note. So tell me what do you think of Junko? Do you want something I need to improve? Please tell me!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Ouran!**

* * *

"So, where's the van and guy?" Tamaki asked the Host Club. Kyoya shrugged and kept his eyes on the lookout. Renge grinned excitedly, trying to look for the van. "That boy must be Makoto!" She exclaimed in excitement. The twins snickered. "Please tell me Makoto isn't like one of these idiots...?" Haruhi questioned the hazel haired girl. In return, Renge eagerly nodded.

"Yep, he's really nice and strong too! He brought me out to dinner when Junko wasn't able to go. He's so sweet but not as perfect as Kyoya!"

"Renge-chan!" A voice called out from the front. A boy with brown hair and dark brown eyes was waving towards them with a grey van behind him. "Makoto-chan!" Renge yelled out in excitement.

Haruhi's eyes narrowed at the boy. His voiced sounded so fake, as if he were lifeless and yet, he acted human. Whatever caught Haruhi's attention, was his synthetic sounding voice. He sounded as if he was acting for a show, a clear voice with no emotion. The hazel haired girl hugged him tight as if there were no tomorrow.

Makoto's head averted towards the Host Club.

"Ah, you must be the Host Club!" Prying Renge of him, Makoto bowed in respect. "I am Makoto, Junko's assistant." Tamaki grinned and took a step forward. "My good man, I am King Tamaki Suoh!" He exclaimed, flowers appearing in the background.

Honey and Takashi took a step forward with smiles. "I'm Honey and this is Takashi-chan!" The short blonde yelled with glee. Tamaki then pointed to Haruhi and Kyoya. "That is Mama Kyoya and my daughter Haruhi, isn't she so adorable?" The blonde asked as he smothered the poor cross dresser. The orange haired twins twitched in annoyance.

"YOU FORGOT ABOUT US BOSS!" They yelled in anger. The blonde scoffed. "And those two are Hikaru and Kaoru, the shady twins."

"WE AREN'T SHADY!"

Makoto smiled. "Well, I hope we get along." The boy opened the van door, gesturing them to go in. Hikaru grinned. "A commoner car, cool," He said in awe. Kaoru raised a brow. "Can't that Junko person just hire a limo?" Makoto looked at the twins blankly. "Junko prefers that all of you ride the van for her pleasure, money and security. I quote 'If I let them ride in a limo, they'll catch too much attention on the way to my place. Plus, I get to see how those rich brats like it. They'd better get used to it or I'll make them slave away by making them pass through the sewers.'"

Everyone but Haruhi and Kyoya trembled in distaste as they entered the van. Makoto stopped Kyoya from joining the rest and let him sit at the front with Renge.

"Buckle up," Haruhi reminded as she slipped the seatbelt on. Kyoya looked at Makoto with wonder as he started driving. "Where does Junko live?"

"She lives not too far from here, she lives by 'Commoner land' as you call it. It takes about 10 minutes from here to her home." The twins looked at each other with bored expressions. "So she's poor, she can't even afford a mansion near our neighborhood," They said in unison. Makoto smiled. "No, she only lives here for security. It's difficult for criminals to track her down there, especially since she lives in a remote area."

Haruhi ignored the twins and looked at Makoto. "Wait, does she live by the farms or the suburbs?" She asked.

"Junko lives by the farmlands but not too far away from your home, Miss Fujioka." Tamaki's eyes widened as he realized that Makoto managed to see through Haruhi's disguise as a boy. "Mister Suoh, on how I realized Miss Fujioka was a girl, Junko managed to see through it and let me know, so don't question." He said in a friendly tone. Kyoya nodded.

"Interesting,"

Stopping by a large house, Makoto opened the door.

Looking out through the window, plains and fields were passing them by, bringing them to a remote place. There were so much crops and plants by the sides, making them gaze in awe. "The girl must have servants to gather all the crops," Haruhi mumbled.

"No, she doesn't have servants. It's just me, her and the computer who does her daily demands." Makoto responded as they made a turn. The Host Club gasped in surprise, seeing a large mansion right before their eyes. The van stopped by the door way, the doors opening. Everyone exited the van and walked towards the door, Makoto going to the front.

Taking a key out of his pocket, he was about to open the door when someone called. "Makoto, don't bother opening the door. It's unlocked, please come in."

The host club gulped, hearing that monotone voice. They all thought she would be a rich kid wearing fancy clothes with a gun on her hand, wanting to shoot them off. That was what they expected but not the real thing. It scared them of what they would have to face.

The door opened, Makoto stepping to the side. "Make yourselves at home, I'm in the room to the left." Everyone took Kyoya, Renge and Haruhi and pushed the forward, hiding behind them in fear. "Come on, don't be shy. I don't bite," Her voice followed after a crash. Kyoya took initiative and went forward, walking into the room.

Renge then followed, seeing her friend. "Junko-chan!" Everyone stepped forward as Makoto went ahead, their expectations hadn't been met.

A girl with dark brown wavy-straight shoulder length hair that reached her flat chest and brown eyes that had no light shade with a face that has been hit by a few acne scars, not exactly like the average girls they'd find. She wore a white sweatshirt and blue jeans, barefoot. She was in the living room, hanging upside down off a rope by her foot with a wrench in her hand. The rope was supported by the couch on the second floor which managed to keep her from falling.

"Hey Renge," She said calmly, staring at the Host Club blankly, completely unamused. "Junko, are you alright?" Makoto asked as he walked up the stair case, looking at the situation. The girl was hanging off the ceiling, a loose bulb in her hand and a new one on the ceiling. "I'm fine, Makoto." She answered as Makoto slowly loosened the rope, letting her gently fall on the couch.

"I said I was going to replace it." The boy told her as he jumped down from the stairs. "I was getting annoyed, I don't want to end up blind." She told them as she got up, facing the host club. She smiled towards them. "Welcome to my home, Host Club. I'm Junko, just call me Junko, no formalities," She says with a soft fake smile. Kyoya approached her. "Junko,"

Her smile faded away and formed into a smirk. "Ootori-san, I suppose you're well." The teen smiled at her. "We shall discuss that later,"

Kaoru nudged his brother. "This is not what expected," He whispered. Hikaru nodded in agreement. Junko then sat on one of the couches, crouching down. "Take a seat," She told them with her eyes closed as Makoto handed her a mug. "Thanks Makoto," She mumbled as she took a sip.

Everyone took a seat, staring at Junko. "Please turn off your cellphones and place them on the table, who knows, somebody might be hacking into it." She said as she got comfortable, watching as the vibrating noises kept coming.

Everyone then stared at Junko once their phones were turned off. "Let's see, so the Host Club has been vandalized, right?" Tamaki then shot up like a rocket. "Devastating, right?! The Host Club has been struck at their very base, the show can't go on-"

"I was going to say that it was unamusing and boring at first but that's not it," The blonde fell back on the couch, the twins snickering loudly. Honey grinned with glee as he saw Makoto walking towards them with dishes for their taste.

"I thought that this vandalism was another hate sob story but what caught my mind were how much damage and the people who had vandalized your music room." She said as she took another sip. Haruhi raised a brow. "The people who had vandalized our room?"

"Yes," The brunette replied, placing the mug down. "Tell me, do you know any classmates that have been involved with gangsters?" Everyone gasped at her question. "Gangsters?" Takashi pondered. "Yes, gangsters. One of the people who had vandalized the room is a gangster," She told them with a blank look.

Kyoya pushed his glasses back. "Junko, do you know who this gangster is?" Junko nodded in response. "Yes, I have encountered him before. He has escaped countless times from the local prison, every year, I have to work in case that involved him." She said, rubbing her temples in annoyance. "What's his name?" Tamaki asked.

"Watanabe Hiro, age:32, male, birthday: August 5, he has been a part of many gangs, he is currently in a gang that I have been hunting down for so long," Her eyes represented a glint of anger in them as she gazed upon the host club. She sighed, holding up a die and examining it.

"Hiro is a very intelligent man, he knows how to get out of situations and escape every time, he loves hanging around clubs and bars. He is always involved in gangs that do killings, He isn't very hard to locate, he is always around Japan." The twins made an 'ahh' sound then glanced at the girl.

"So he would be easy to catch, isn't that the goal?" Junko shook her head. "That's a part of my goal," She then took a handkerchief and blew into it, sneezing in the process. "My goal is to find out who made Hiro vandalize your room and why? Hiro is just a battle, but not the war." Everyone's eyes widened as Junko got up, a bored appearing beside her.

She wrote Hiro's name in the middle and drew an arrow going north with question marks above the arrowhead. "If you're in a gang, you're supposed to have a leader to tell you what to do, so someone must've told Hiro to vandalize your room and possibly," she took a breath. "Possibly kill you," Everyone froze in fear, shivers running down their spine.

She sighed. "Someone must really hate you," She commented as she took her seat, Makoto pushing the board away from behind.

"This is why I told everyone that you'd all be staying in my care, I have excellent security and food that criminals won't have access to. They won't be able to get in and if they did, they won't be able to get out." She told them in a bored tone. Hikaru's eyes narrowed.

"And we should trust a poor commoner to take care of us?" He asked out of nowhere. Haruhi looked at him with a glare, hoping that Junko wasn't offended. They were all lucky that Junko politely answered back.

"Yes, I'm sorry that you're bothered by the fact I don't live like a rich posh," She said clearly, making Hikaru's eyes widened. Kyoya smirked. 'She definitely knows how to make people feel guilty without even knowing,' he thought.

Junko then turned to the host club. "Any questions?" She asked. Kyoya and Honey raised their hands. "Yes?" She asked, looking at Honey. "Call me Honey, and do you have any more cake?" He asked, holding up an empty plate. She nodded. "Of course," She turned back to the host club. "Ootori-san,"

"Junko, I have heard that you never show your face to others. Why show your face now?" He asked her. The girl placed her hands into her pocket.

"Well, that is easy. I know I never show my face to public, but when I realized that in any circumstance none is to be trusted or you get into deep trouble, I'll have to show my face in the worst of times. Besides, if it's anything related to Watanabe Hiro, it's serious." She said with a tint of malice in her voice.

"Makoto will escort you to your rooms, dinner will be ready soon. Renge, you should go home now. Excuse me and Ootori-san," She said as she bowed, exiting the room with the Treasurer.

Tamaki then walked towards Hikaru and smacked him over the head. "Don't call Junko a poor commoner! She's trying to protect us and my daughter from danger, you should be grateful and ashamed of yourself!" He said dramatically.

Makoto then coughed. "Everyone, please follow me, I will show you to your rooms. Dinner will be ready at 6:00pm."

"Wait, I got a question."

"What is it, King Tamaki?"

"YES, HE CALLED ME KING. Anyways, do we get to share rooms?"

"I quote, 'Give them separate rooms, I'm sure Fujioka-san would like her privacy, however, if Suoh-san wants to share, he can share with the twins'."

"…Never mind."

(Yep, I totally forgot about Renge, SORRY)

Next up on Behind the Screen!

"Junko, her last name isn't available."

"Junko hates her information being posted publicly,"

"Does she ever go out?"

"Oh, I get it, you want me to find a way for you guys to host, huh?"

"Easy, I'll go as the first Female Host,"

oooOOOoo

Renge and Honey: Next Episode: Junko's profile!

* * *

**Damn, I need a beta for this. Anyone willing?**

**Anyways, that scene where it reminds you of L, I DID IT ON PURPOSE. THERE IS A REASON ON WHY I PULLED THAT MOVE, ALRIGHT. IT'S GONNA BE EXPLAINED FURTHER INTO THE STORY.**

**SO DON'T GO AROUND AND TELL ME THAT I AM COPYING DEATH NOTE AND SHIT.**

**-gasp-**

**Alright, if not that, care to review and help me improve.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me don't own Ouran.**

* * *

Kyoya tilted his glasses upwards as he typed fast on his computer. The host club crowded him, looming down on his computer.

"Junko, her last name isn't available. Both her parents are deceased, her adopted relatives are in either Europe or America. She graduated from University at the age of 10 and has been working as a detective and scientist for the past 7 years after graduating. She loves to cook, clean, farm and do commoner work. She donates to orphanages and is never seen in public." He stated in a professional tone, catching everyone's attention.

Kyoya then scrolled down the Wikipedia, finding no information. "There's not much information about her, I wonder why." He asked himself. Makoto then answered his question from the hall. "Junko hates her information being posted publicly, that's why she never goes out and disguises herself behind the screen. Plus, she's a detective, she can't risk her life that much." He told them as he continued on cleaning the dining room.

"Does she ever go out?" Hikaru asked.

Makoto nods. "Yes, she does go out every once in a while, she has a private beach her father had bought when she was a kid, she goes there a lot and sometimes, she even goes out to public but not all the time. She even has a job at the local flower shop, she usually goes there after school though. The people here don't listen to the news therefore she's safe."

Haruhi then poked the Treasurer's shoulder.

"So what did you two talk about earlier?" She asked.

_"Ootori-san-"_

_"Call me Kyoya, after all, you are in charge of my security defences," He said with a smile. Junko sent him a matching smile, shaking hands. She then leaned against the wall, crossing her arms. "So, what do you want to talk about?" She asked curiously as she played with the die she had been holding to in a while. _

_"Junko, you know that you are protecting a host club, right?" Junko froze and stayed silent, the whole background going purple. _

_"Oh, I get it, you want me to find a way for you guys to host, huh?" She stated, looking into Kyoya's dark eyes through the glass. "Yes, please," Junko sighed and sat down on the counter. Biting her thumb, she snapped her fingers._

_"Well then, looks like I'll have to sacrifice my safe haven to protect you guys." She mumbled as she scratched the back of her head. Kyoya raised a brow. "What do you mean, Junko?" The girl looked at him with a bored look. She looked at him with a soft smile._

_"Kyoya, I'd have to go out into public in order to keep an eye on you guys. After all, it is my job to protect you no matter what the cost," She told him._

_"Why not send Makoto?" _

_The girl merely shook her head. "Makoto doesn't qualify for the mission therefore I should go. Makoto can take care of the house." She muttered, gazing towards the ceiling. Kyoya nodded. "Alright, but where do we host?"_

_"I have a couple of suggestions, I can talk to the principal about it," She said with a smirk._

_"Wait, if you're going to Ouran, what's your position?"_

_"I'm thinking about it, Kyoya-san. I still have to hide my face from the public, especially Ouran Students. They would give me away any day." Her brown lifeless eyes averted towards those glasses. "You should return to your quarters now, I believe this conversation is settled."_

_"Wait,"_

_"What is it?"_

_"What is your last name?"_

_"... That is for me to know, and for you to find out."_

Kyoya pushed his glasses back. "And so we might be going on tour, giving Junko time to investigate and for us to continue business." He said as he searched up good sites in Japan where they can do business. "In the meantime, we will be doing business in the gardens," He told them as Makoto entered the living room.

"Host Club, it's dinner time. Junko would like to invite you to the table, I suggest that you don't refuse. The food is great," He says before retreating towards the kitchen. Tamaki grinned. "Right, it's impolite to leave a lady alone at the table. It gets lonely if you eat alone with no one to talk to!" He said with a pumped up fist.

"Right, and we don't want to reject her offer, especially since she's offering us security and shelter from criminals." Hikaru and Kaoru smirked. "Well, I guess we can play nice during the table." Kaoru whispered. Hikaru's smirk widened even more. "And I think she wouldn't mind if we played with her, don't you think so Kaoru?"

oooOOOooo

Junko sighed as she looked across the dining table, meeting Tamaki's purple eyes. "Itadakimasu," (Did I get that right?) They all said in unison, digging into the dishes. All were made by Makoto and Junko, only being the two staff members in the house.

Haruhi was delighted to see seafood on the table, taking up one of each as Honey handled himself to cake. Everyone else was contented with the food.

Kyoya then looked at Junko. "So Junko, what do you do for a living?" He asked, biting into the sushi. Junko pondered for a moment, swallowing the lump of food down her throat.

"I invent things when there are no cases. I invent robots, new technology and weapons for my home and myself." She said quietly as Makoto took her plate and replaced it with a crème brulee. Hikaru then sighed and looked at her. "If you're so rich, why do you in a commoner house? This isn't a mansion, it's too small to be a mansion." He commented.

The brown eyed girl shrugged. "I prefer the 'commoner' lifestyle than rich posh. You get so spoiled, you can't appreciate the things your hands can do." Haruhi nodded in agreement. "I agree, Junko. Call me Haruhi." The doe-eyed girl said with a smile. "I hear you play piano like Tamaki-senpai," She said from the side.

Junko nodded. "Yes, I do play the piano. I also play the trombone but people don't really like listening to the low brass. They prefer popular instruments like the trumpet, clarinet, flute and piano." She said as she took a bite of her desert. Tamaki grinned from the far end. "Maybe we should play the piano together sometime," He said, placing his charm over the scientist.

"I would be honored," She said softly. Tamaki's eyes welled up in tears as he magically grew long arms and hugged her from his side of the table. Turning to Kyoya, he crept up beside him. "Mommy, can we adopt her?"

(A sign appeared over Tamaki's head: Creepy Pedo)

(A sign appeared over Junko's head: Why me?)

Junko sighed. "So, I'll have to be up by 6:30. All of you should be ready by 8:10am. Goodnight," She told them as she exited the scene, stuffing her hands into her sweatshirt pocket and walked away. Makoto looked at the host club.

"Please don't disturb Junko, she has trouble sleeping, she only sleep twice ever week, it's difficult keep her asleep." He told them politely. Honey looked at him in confusion.

"Junko-chan can't sleep? Why?" He asked.

"Junko is always up doing work, she also finds it hard to rest. It's a bit personal, I'm sure she'll tell you sometime." Makoto says as he takes everyone's plates and leaves through the background. Once he was gone, everyone looked over to Kyoya who seemed to stare at them blankly. "What?" He asked.

"You can do some research on Junko, can you?" Hikaru asked. Kyoya sighed and shook his head.

oooOOOooo

"Junko, are you feeling alright?" Makoto's voice echoed into her ears, the scientist only gazed into the television. The brunette held the telephone close to her ear, nodded as the muffled voice gave her a message.

"You're certainly becoming more like your father each day," A soft and childish voice echoed throughout the dark room. Junko only gave a grim look.

"Right..."

oooOOOooo

Next up, on Behind the Screen!

"W-Wow, our little baby is all grown up, Mama!"

"Miss, what's wrong?"

"Aiko, you bitch! Get back here!"

"Sir, I would like to ask you to politely leave Aiko-san alone."

"Meet me at the courtyard when you're little club finishes up."

Honey: Next Episode: ... No title!


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Ouran except Makoto, Aiko, Kyo and Junko.**

Junko looked at Kyoya with a questioning look. "Are you sure you fixed my identity?" She asked in doubt. The teen smiled. "Of course, anything for a partner of the Ootori," Junko looked over the files, her eyes narrowing.

**Junko Honda**

**Age: 17**

**Gender: Female (Gender fluid?)**

**Blood Type: B Positive**

**Status: 2****nd**** Year Student, Parents move on occasion due to business, Chess Club Champion from England**

She smirks as she flipped the folder closed. "Thanks Kyoya,"

"You do realize that you have to pay for the folder?" He asks, his smile still plastered on his face.

"And you have to pay for the ink which costs more than the folder?" She responds with a rivaling smile.

Haruhi, Tamaki and the twins shivered in fear, the thought of another Kyoya there to sue them. But then, it could profit them.

Junko turned towards the Host Club. "All of you should go ahead, I will be arriving into the school a little bit late." She said in an unreadable tone.

"Before you go, please don't speak about your encounter with me in public." She says before closing the van door, letting them set off with Makoto. Honey looked towards his cousin. "Takashi, is Junko-chan gonna be alright?" He asked in his little voice. Makoto chuckled, starting the car up. "She'll be fine, she's basically trying to get connected to Ouran's security again. She'll be trying to set up a connection between the security and her laptop, you'll be able to see her later in the day," He answers as the car began to back up.

Kyoya places a hand on his chin as they began to drive, blocking out Tamaki's flirtatious voice.

'Junko is a very interesting person. The way she handles her cases is interesting, she never shows her face unless it was an important case, she acts to calm and so emotionless,' He thought as his eyes narrow. 'What's so interesting about this Watanabe Hiro? What has he done to make Junko reveal her identity to us?' He pondered as his thoughts carried him away.

'Junko is a very powerful ally, I can't afford to lose her.'

"MAMA," The teen snapped out of his thoughts and snapped his head backwards, looking towards Tamaki who happened to be growing mushrooms in the corner. "Our daughter doesn't love me, what have I done?!" He cried dramatically.

The ebony haired boy sighed as the car came to a stop.

oooOOOooo

Junko sighed as she laid her hands down on the desk, watching as the number of files transfer into her laptop, installations and new downloads. She gripped the die in her hand, letting her head fall back and stare towards the ceiling.

"Junko, are you still there?" Makoto's voice echoed throughout the room through the intercom. She sighed again, crossing her legs. "Yeah, I'm always here." She replied, spinning around in her chair. The brown haired girl reached her hand out for a chocolate bar, desperately trying to catch it from the table.

The girl turned back to her computer, a man's face popping up on the screen. Her eyes widened as she rolled back to her desk, staring into the screen in surprise. She took the mouse and clicked on the face, a list appearing by the side. She placed a finger to her mouth, biting down on the skin.

"So he is somewhere near Ouran, it's predictable," She mumbled to herself as she twirled around in her chair, facing the door. "Looks like I may have to visit Ouran afterall,"

The girl then hopped off her chair and approached the closet, turning the knob. Taking out her own personalized uniform, she smirked.

"Junko, don't tell me you're planning to execute Plan C," Makoto reminded her from afar. Junko merely scoffed, shrugging before a sinister smile crept up to her face.

"What's wrong, Makoto? What's so bad about arriving into Ouran as a new student with the talent to swoon both genders?" She retorted, flinging the uniform over her.

A smirk was then pasted on her face.

"Meet Junko Honda, new student to Ouran, 2nd Year, and a transfer from England just recently,"

oooOOOooo

The Host Club sighed in disappointment as they stared at the Music Room's door which was covered with yellow tape. Honey's eyes glistened with tears as he tightened his grip around Usa-chan. "Takashi, is the Music Room ever going to be fixed?" Takashi nodded in response.

That Music Room held all their memories, it was full of joyful moments, sad moments and all that were being held dear. It was currently being repaired but no one knows if it could ever be the same again. Either way, it was heartbreaking to see the place where the club had started be destroyed by such a person.

Kyoya sighed and pushed back his glasses. "Come on, we have some hosting to do in a while," He said as he took Tamaki's arm which had been soaked with fake tears.

"Ah, J-Junko-chan, you d-don't have to do that!" A female voice cried out, causing the Host Club to snap their heads towards the window which showed the gardens.

"It is only fair that I bring you to the host club for your troubles, I am very sure that they wouldn't mind hosting you." A familiar calm voice responded, Tamaki's eyes widening. There outside the window, was Junko helping a girl out by the fountain. The girl had blonde hair and chocolate eyes, boring into Junko's calm and comforting ones.

Junko wore Ouran's male uniform, only adding a black skirt that reached her knees. She wore a white headband which was used on her forehead to keep the hair out of her way. She looked more of a boy, even with long hair. But the only thing that spoiled the image, was the fact she wasn't wearing shoes.

"Y-You only tripped on my dress, Junko. It's fine,"

"I'm sure you'll want to be hosted, I can tell,"

Behind the two were other girls who seem to be swooned by the scene, holding back their screams. When Haruhi looked over to Tamaki's figure, all that was left was an after shadow. From Haruhi's view of the window, she can notice Tamaki taking over Junko's place, holding out a rose to the girl.

The brown haired inventor could only sigh and look away with a soft fake smile. "Looks like the girl is smiling, my work here is done," She said as she buried her hand into her hair, a background of roses appearing from behind. And finally, the girls couldn't hold it in anymore, they finally released their screams out from their mouths.

"WOW, OUR LITTLE DAUGHTER HAS GROWN UP SO FAST!" Tamaki yelled from behind, wrapping his arms around the emotionless girl. "Thank you, I think I should take that as a compliment." She said in her blank tone. Kyoya pushed up his glasses from behind, his eyes closed.

"Junko, why are you here at Ouran?" Junko turned around and placed an innocent smile on her face. "Kyoya, I'm merely a new student here in Ouran. I only came here to see the place before I can officially attend this school." She said in a clear tone, scratching the back of her head.

Tamaki then grinned, pumping his fist up. "Alright, let's get hosting!" A large poster then appeared right by the school doors.

**HOST CLUB ON TOUR**

**STARTING WITH OURAN GARDEN**

OOOoooOOO

She then turned to the blonde female.

"Aiko-san, you should go and enjoy yourself," Aiko could only shake her head. "I'm sorry, Junko but I can't."

"Why not?" The girl asked, leaning in close to the blonde girl who seemed to burn her face red.

"I-I-"

"So this is where you went!?" Everyone's heads snapped towards the side, watching a boy from 3rd year, they presume, march over to the blonde girl. The boy had a tan, red hair and fierce and ignorant dark green eyes, a very noticeable look on his face, and it wasn't pretty. Haruhi was in the way of his path so like a fly-swatter; he pushed the doe-eyed cross dresser out of the way, roughly sending him down to the floor.

Gasps were heard from the background, the Host Club rushing to Haruhi's side as Junko stepped beside Aiko's side.

Junko watched as the stranger took Aiko's hand and roughly pulled it down, dragging the blonde to the floor. "Kyo, I-"

"You ungrateful pig, you had me and now you're flinging yourself to other men!? Just wait until I tell your parents that you have been leaving my sight-"

"Sir," The man turned towards Junko who stared at him blankly. "I ask that you unhand Aiko-san," She said politely, slowly stepping between Aiko and 'Kyo'. Her statement only seemed to anger the man more. He growled and took his fist, ready to collide it with this stranger's face. So much to Tamaki's dismay, Junko was flung into the pavement, her hand ending up by her cheek.

"Ouch, it wasn't strong." She mumbled as she got up slowly. Aiko screamed as she ran to the brunette's side, holding her shoulder. "Are you alright?" Junko merely smirked. "Has anyone told your fiancé that he punches like a girl?"

Everyone held their breath as the girl struggled against her collar, Kyo holding her above the ground. "What did you say, you little punk?!" Junko couldn't answer, she only took her barefoot and swung it towards Kyo's face, causing him to let go and drop her. The brunette got back on the ground, holding a fighting stance.

Everyone who were watching this show clapped, cheering for Junko. "You shouldn't hurt a woman so carelessly," Kyo only got up and looked at Junko, enraged. "Alright little punk, you win this round." He said as he approached Aiko, taking her hand and dragging her to his direction. He then whispered in Aiko's ear, loud enough for everyone to hear.

"When we get back home, you'll never be able to talk to anyone but me, ever again." Junko then grabbed the man's shoulder, pulling him off Aiko. She then stared at the man, right in the eye with her mysterious eyes. "Listen, I say that we settle this elsewhere, where no one can interfere. Hand to hand combat, right by the school courtyard." She said in a dangerous tone.

The man could only grin victoriously. "You are scaring the ladies and you are causing trouble, it is best to do this when the club ends." She says as she pushes the taller man off, turning her back on him and helping the blonde girl up. "Are you alright, Aiko-san?" She asked in concern.

Aiko could only gasp and caress Junko's bruised cheek. "You're hurt,"

From behind, the crowd could only faint as Junko closed her eyes and take Aiko's hand away from her cheek, Kyoya and Tamaki gaping at Junko's act. It felt like as if they were watching a movie, a boy protects a girl from getting hurt by her abusive lover. Tamaki could only snap out of it and walk towards Junko as Kyo disappeared.

The brown haired girl stood up, placing her hands in her pocket as Renge popped up from the front. "THAT'S RIGHT FOLKS! THIS IS THE SNEAK PEA PREVIEW OF THE NEXT HOST WHO WILL BE JOINING THE HOST CLUB IN A WHILE: THE … JUST WAIT AND SEE MY FRIENDS UNTIL THE NEXT APPEARANCE OF THE HOST CLUB!"

Junko sighed as she rubbed her temples as the host club surrounded her. She didn't bother to listen to their worrying. "I'll be fine or have you forgotten?" She asked coldly, shrugging everyone off her shoulder. "Have you all forgotten that I am an expert in security? I didn't only mean in terms of technology," She said softly as girls began to shower her in concern.

The Hitachiin twins looked at each other. "For a commoner who doesn't have any shoes or socks, she can pack a punch." They said in unison, smirking at the girl who stared at them innocently with confusion. "What's wrong with no shoes?"

"They only think that you're too poor to afford shoes," Kyoya answered for the twins to save her self-esteem if she had any. Junko shook her head. "No, it's not that. It's for…" She stayed silent for a moment, as if trying to make up an excuse. Everyone could notice that nervous look, even if it were for a split second.

"I feel uncomfortable with something covering my feet, I consider my feet as a another set of hands, so…" She pondered off silently as she turned around, a bunch of girl standing behind her. "Junko-chan, it's alright, we can lend you our shoes if you're so poor!"

"It's fine, ladies. After all," She smiled warmly, making their hearts melt into her hand. "Shouldn't you ladies get to your requested hosts? I'm sure they can't wait to see your beautiful faces."

Kyoya then smiled, watching as the girls ran to their requested hosts. Junko then slowly approached him in a secretive manner. She then pulled him into the maze, hiding not too far away.

"What is the meaning of this, Junko?" He asked her. Junko then stopped and took out a file from her side, handing it to the boy with glasses.

"This,"

Junko then turned around, letting Kyoya look through the file.

"The vandals had appeared to make this case easy. Apparently, they have left fingerprints all over the place," Kyoya scanned through the file, seeing multiple faces, names and information. Junko narrowed her eyes as she stared into the blue/orange sky.

The Ootori boy's eyes widened as he recognized a name. He then looked at Junko's back. "Jacqueline 'Ai' Fernandez," He stated. Junko nodded. "Yes, also known as the 'mother' to Andres 'Kyo' Fernandez, the man we had encountered earlier. Read a bit more into her file."

Kyoya obeyed, looking down into the folder in amazement.

"Jacqueline is currently in a gang called 'Angels' or 'Tenshi', the gang has been absent lately, they aren't popular. She works at Ouran High as the… Nurse's assistant…" Junko grunted, turning back to Kyoya. "What connection does she have to the vandalism?" Junko then bit on her thumb, her eyelids lowering slightly.

"We have a gang member as a Nurse's assistant in the school, who knows, maybe she let the gangsters in and could be in the same gang as them." Kyoya's eyes widened as an invisible smirk crept up his face. 'This girl is truly brilliant, I guess it is good to have Junko by our side.'

"I see,"

"Right, and my plan is to take her down and expose her true intentions to me and probably the Host Club as well." Junko then looked at Kyoya dead in the eye.

"Jacqueline is away at the moment, she has been given a few days off. In order to take her down, I might need a few bodies to help me."

"Oh?"

Junko then took her hand and placed it in front of Kyoya, gesturing as if she had a gun in her hand. "Kyoya, there's a gun pointed right at you. If you move," She took her other hand and pointed it at a statue. "I'll shoot Tamaki. What are you going to do?" Kyoya was speechless, unable to move. Junko then lowered her hands.

"If the Host Club is going to be involved with gangs and guns, they are gonna have to learn how to defend themselves and not rely on the Black Onion Squad."

(Crack Scene)

Kyoya raised a brow at Junko's disappointed face. "Speaking of the Black Onion Squad, I've heard from a past meeting stating that you wanted to name the Squad 'The Black Chocolate Squad', is that true?"

Junko stayed silent, her eyes wide and her thumb pressed to her thumb in a childlike manner. "Well, I guess you can say that. The Black Onion Squad name felt so… spicy and bitter," She said as she shivered. She then looked at the Ootori, holding her hands up in defense.

"Black Chocolate Squad felt a little bit more to my taste, what's wrong with Chocolate?"

"What's wrong with Onions?"

(Crack Scene End)

Junko then exited the maze with the Ootori, watching as the women left. The brown haired girl sighed as she sat on one of the stone benches, sitting with her legs crossed. She took out a phone, placing it to her ear.

"Hey Makoto,"

"Junko, I heard you're heading into a fight."

Junko scoffed in offense, crossing her arms. "As a matter of fact, I'm doing it for a lady who's being abused by the man I'll be fighting, thank you very much," She said in an annoyed tone.

"Be careful and don't come back with scars, I'm sure you'll win."

"Heh, wish me luck,"

Junko then sighed, placing her phone back into her pocket. In a flash, she felt Tamaki jump on her, smothering her.

"Junko-chan, it's unladylike for you to go and fight. Let me do it in your stead, I don't want to see you die!" He yelled, fake tears creating a lake. Junko only shrugged him off, her eyes narrow. "I won't die, you idiot. I can fight and who said I was ladylike? I was never ladylike to begin with." She retorted, getting up and throwing the blonde off her.

Haruhi then approached her. "Are you sure you're gonna be alright?" Then it was Takashi and Honey who came to her. "Junko-chan, we can fight him off for you!"

Then finally, the twins popped up from behind, placing a hand on each shoulder. "You don't have to do this,"

"He's right, you might be put in a wheelchair faster than you think."

"You're all underestimating her." Everyone turned to Kyoya who had a laptop on his lap, typing inwardly fast. "Apparently, Junko is not only defensive on security manners but also physical as well. I believe she has won at least 14 medals from Karate and other fighting associations, stated from the info given to me by Makoto, am I correct?" Junko didn't respond but flattened her uniform with a nervous smile.

"I must be off to fight my o-opponent, if you wish to stay, you can, Ma-Makoto will be arriving to p-pick us up in a mo-moment." She stammered in... fear? Kyoya raised a brow and eyed her carefully.

Tamaki then stepped forward, going by Junko's side. "Well then, it's settled! The Host Club will be accompanying you on your journey to the courtyard!"

"Boss, you make it sound like it's a Final Boss in a game."

"Oh shut up."

"What's next? Will Junko be able to win this fight or walk home in shame? Nonetheless, we have another obstacle, will the Host Club be able to get through the course? Next up, on Behind the Screen!"

**Edit: I gotta rewrite this one: **

**Things that changed: Junko's files, and her reply to her 14 medals**


	5. Chapter 5

**I apologize for going awol but guess what, I'M BACK! Before, I kinda lost interest on the story and decided to close it down before discovering it with new ideas. So, I decided to reboot this thing once again and hopefully, I won't give up.**

**I'm just gonna re-do this because when I posted this chapter, it was written with HTML codes. Well, enjoy! I don't own anything but my OCs.**

Junko felt the wind pass by her, whisking through her short hair as she glanced up towards green eyes.

'He might be doing this on purpose to get information on me. Heh, but then again, he looks so ignorant. Nobody could know my face, so I suppose it's only safe to give a fake name.' She thought. She then took a stance, a circle of people surrounding them. Most of them were girls and 1/3 were probably part of Kyo's gang.

Junko stayed calm, watching as Aiko stepped into the middle, holding up a handkerchief. "First one to surrender or gets knocked out, loses."

Junko stared at Kyo. "If I win, you leave Aiko alone and leave her life." Aiko's eyes then averted to Junko who shot her an assuring smile. Kyo then growled, cracking his knuckles. "And if I win, you leave Ouran and you let me hang you by the tree branch by your little panties."

The Host Club gasped at Kyo's words, being as dramatic as they can be. Junko merely sweat dropped. She then shook her head out of her thoughts and merely she crouched down, putting herself in a very bad position to fight.

Takashi's eyes narrowed. 'What is she doing? That's one of the worsts positions in fighting, her posture's all…'

Junko kept her straight face, looking at Aiko as she brushed her lips against her thumb. "You can start the fight, I'm all set."

"Alright, go!" The handkerchief fell to the ground, Junko completely aware that Kyo was running towards her. Junko grunted, merely getting up and stepping out of the way, letting the man run into the crowd, his anger expanding.

Junko was merely playing, processing Kyo's intelligence.

'He's not very bright, is he? By the looks on his face, he seems to be bad at fighting, using his fists and not his brain, I guess.' She thought as she dodged another punch, jumping backwards. 'I don't want my food to be cold once I get home, I better finish this fight quickly.'

Junko then watched as another punch headed for her. She evaded this attack then took her foot and swung it to make her opponent trip. She then retreated, watching as he got up. With a battle cry, he ran towards her, raising her fist.

Junko's brown eyes averted towards the side, narrowing as she watched a figure lean by the tree, a pair of glasses glistening towards her. Even if the figure was shadowed, she easily see that bright cherry lipstick in a form of a smile. If only Junko had a split second more, she would've dodged the following attack but she had failed to do so.

The brown haired girl was knocked down to the ground, her face collided with a fist.

'Man, punched in the face twice in the same day? What kind of luck do I have or is it just me?' She wondered as she kept her body standing, Kyo's fist still on her face. "Well, is she dead yet?"

"Hmph,"

The girl then swung her foot up, her bare foot colliding with Kyo's face in return. With that, Junko pounced on him, wrapping an arm around him and hitting his pressure point with the other, her eyes on the area the figure once was. The figure was still there, holding a letter up for Junko to see.

'… That lipstick…' She thought in silent anger, getting up. She then turned to Aiko, placing up another face for people to see. "Aiko-san, I will take care of everything."

"J-Junko-"

"Don't ask, I'll make up for it."

"…Alright,"

The girl then simply turned on her heel and walked away, the Host Club catching up to her. Junko merely stuffed her left hand in her pocket and approached the tree where the stranger had once been. She then crouched down and found an envelope hiding in the grass. She picked it up and stared at it, hints of fury burning in her eyes.

"Junko, you're alive!"

oooOOOooo

Junko sighed as the obnoxious blonde smothered her once again. "My little baby's alive, can't you believe it Mama? Our little baby's growing up so fast!" He exclaimed, rubbing his face against Junko's cheeks. The brown haired girl merely rolled her eyes, chewing onto the piece of chocolate.

The two orange haired boys crept up from behind, looking down onto the girl's desk where they can see piles of sweets and candy wrappers. "Hey Junko, can we ask you something?" The twins asked in unison. Junko nodded. "Yes, what is it?"

"Why and how do you eat so much candy without getting fat or cavities? You're just like Honey-sempai but don't you girls tend to fret over your weight?" Haruhi, somewhat offended was waving her hand in the background, invisible. The brown haired girl shrugged.

"Sugar keeps me awake and helps me keep going when I'm on cases," She answered, chipping another piece of chocolate off. "Heh,"

The twins looked at each other.

"She's basically another Honey when it comes to sweets,"

"You can say that again,"

Junko sighed and spun her chair around, looking at the Host Club. "Everyone, there is something I have to ask." The Host Club stared at Junko with questioning looks. "Sure," They all said in unison. Junko then sighed and crossed her arms. "Do any of you know how to either use a gun or fight?" Everyone flinched as they saw Junko holding up a gun to Tamaki's head.

"Answer me," She said in a serious tone, causing Tamaki to stutter. "I-I can f-fight but i-it's e-enough…" He stammered as he attempted to back away.

"BANG!" Everyone froze as red liquid trickled down Tamaki's head, his purple blue eyes wide.

oooOOOooo

"Junko, please tell me you weren't playing with their heads." Makoto said in a nervous tone, his head popping into the room with the rest of his body outside the door. Junko looked at him blankly, a sarcastic look on her face.

"Makoto, it's only natural for me to do this. 'Playing with their heads' is rather amusing." She answered, holding up her black gun which was covered in red splats. The brown haired boy put up a face, a sweat drop forming by the side. "Junko, what did you really do?"

"Nothing bad,"

"Is that why I found splats of paint on the kitchen counter earlier?"

"… Yes,"

Tamaki's forehead was covered in a red substance, the chemical smelling liquid trickling down his face. Junko placed the gun back in her pocket, meeting his shocked purple eyes. "Don't worry, it's washable, so don't fret." She noted, scratching the back of her head.

Honey then approached the girl with teary eyes. "Di-Did you kill Tama-chan?" Junko shook her head. "No, it's just a water gun filled in with red paint. I was trying to find out the odds on events if someone actually pulled a real gun on Suoh-san and shot him. The Host Club is… unfit for this case, I should say."

Renge, in all of moments, popped into the room, stage light shining on her from the corner of the room. She wore a black suit, a toothpick in her mouth. She had a curl at the side, twirling a knife in her hand.

"She's right," She said in a serious tone, being very out of character. She then pointed to Tamaki who seemed unmoved by the sudden shot. "Tamaki Suoh, being unable to react and to disarm Junko, he isn't ready to join this mission." Then she pointed towards Honey.

"Mitsukuni Haninozuka who approached the one who shot Tamaki without thinking, he isn't ready." Then the spotlight was placed on the rest of the host club, causing them to flinch. "The rest of you couldn't even go to defend and try to distract Junko, so disgraceful. Except Kyoya-kun, I can tell you were shocked."

Junko's finger then pointed towards Renge's direction.

"And Renge, why are you here, cosplaying as 2p!Italy?" She asked in boredom, the whole room lighting up once again. The hazel haired girl then stomped towards Junko. "What?! I was trying to fit the mood here!"

Junko merely shrugged. "Suit yourself," Turning back to the Host Club, she opened her mouth.

"Even if Renge is being the oblivious idiot when she stated out this Club's flaws, I believe she is correct. The Club is unable to react once I pulled a gun on Suoh-san." She stated as she unwrapped a new bar of chocolate. "I highly recommend you to train in order to escape this kind of situation, otherwise, be careful." Her eyes then averted towards the chocolate bar.

"This is not going to be some easy case, you know. The Host Club is going to get caught up between gangs and cops soon, do you think it would be safe to keep hosting around in Ouran?" She asked dangerously, placing herself back in the chair.

"This isn't going to be easy, I already have detectives looking out for subjects around Japan. Hiro is very good at hiding, and probably finds it easy to shoot a gun." She stated as she threw her arms to the side, as if taunting the host club.

"I have made a decision on whether I should risk the Host Club, I suppose I won't." She sneered, letting the host club look at the ground in shame.

"I can't blame you, you're all a bunch of students who are in high school anyways." She twirled around back in her chair, staring at the screen. "You may leave now,"

Makoto nodded, opening the door. "Makoto,"

"What is it?"

"…Nothing," She answered as she stared into the envelope.

oooOOOooo

Makoto closed the door and looked at the Host Club with an apologetic look. "I'm sorry, Host Club. Junko isn't very good with people as far as I can tell." Tamaki sighed, wiping his forehead with a handkerchief. "Its fine, you don't need to apologize." He told him in an assuring tone.

Honey was teary eyed, scared of the brown haired teen. He clung onto Takashi, hugging him tight. The brown haired boy sighed again. "Please don't fear Junko, it's only normal for her to shun people like this. She usually stresses out over things if her clients don't know how to fight. She was planning to send you guys out as bait to lead the gang to her but since you people aren't able to defend yourselves when she pulled that stunt, she has to think of a new one and rely on the police force." He stated as he sighed one last time as he walked away without another word.

**oooOOOooo**

**Bonus 1# **

Renge: Hello!

Honey: Hello!

Renge &amp; Honey: Hello, we're this Bonus' narrators to update you on the first part of 'Behind the Screen'.

Renge: As you can see, Junko-chan over here is currently being more of an ice cube than usual, it feels like she's mad at the Host Club for not being able to fight and defend themselves. I mean, you know, when you have a friend who constantly can't do what you can and they don't understand you? That's how exactly Junko is feeling: Frustrated!

Honey: And the Host Club feels completely shunned down by someone who is just like them but feels more superior! For a moment, I feel bad for Junko-chan. I mean, she must be so stressed!

Renge: -sigh- Junko is currently thinking, what is her next plan?

Honey: More importantly, what's in that letter? And who was that lady with the Cherry Lipstick? Does it taste cherry?

"MAYBE ON THE NEXT EPISODE OF BTS!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Mkay, I don't own anything but my OCs.**

**Maiden: Alright, today, I'd like to thank my awesome beta, them3crazygirls who betaing this story for me, it really means a lot! Thank her too for helping me get this chapter out!**

Kyoya watched as the Host Club ate in silence, Junko's chair empty. He then glanced towards Makoto who began to take the empty plates away. "Makoto, where is Junko?" He asked. The brown haired boy shrugged

"She's in her room, she is setting up a few weeks off for the Host Club this year, she's basically sending all of you off for a long vacation that could last for a while," The Host Club stopped to stare at Makoto in surprise. Honey's face consisted of a bright sunny smile. "Junko-chan's taking us on a vacation?! WHERE?!" He yelled in excitement.

The twins looked at each other in unison. "Hm? Vacation? The crude commoner is rich enough to afford that?"

"Where?"

The butler shook his shoulders. "No idea, she did say she was planning to go all around Japan but starting here then slowly outside this region. However, she did say something about getting you guys to remain in Ouran to lure 'Hiro' out."

oooOOOooo

Junko sat on her chair, cross legged and looking bored as usual. In front of her was a little titanium box with strange lines carved into it. The lines glowed a bright green, making the box seem futuristic. There was a button at the side, Junko placed her thumb over and added pressure. The box then cracked open, falling into her hands like broken glass.

She then placed it on her desk, playing around as she put it back together again in a fast fluid motion. On her desk was the map of Japan, multiple lines scribbled over everywhere. She ran a hand through her hair in frustration, her face covered by her wavy bangs. She kept her calm look, rather breaking down slowly on the inside.

Picturing a gingerbread house with a little crack on the roof, Junko tried to think of a way to cover that little crack. She would usually find some icing to cover it with but not at the moment, she had no icing. Thinking of food made her sigh in disappointment. Her hand reached out for a little tart to ease her suffering.

'Hiro Watanabe, just what are you playing at…?' She thought in reminiscence. In her lap was the file of Hiro Watanabe, red tape over his name.

'He could be anywhere. I need to find a way to draw him out….' She thought, turning to another table, spinning herself towards the table where a chess board lay. There were name tags placed on the pieces. The king was Kyoya Ootori, she pictured. The queen would be her, she can do mostly everything. The Bishops were Honey and Mori. The knights would be the Hitachiin twins and the rooks would be Haruhi and Tamaki.

As pawns, would be the police who play in her hands.

On the other side, Hiro would happen to be a bishop, Kyo would be a pawn and Jacqueline would probably be another bishop. The rest of the piece weren't named. The brown haired girl took her hand and pushed a pawn forward then moved one of the white pawns forward. Then taking the Queen piece, she moved forward. Then she took 'Kyo' and pushed him closer to her queen.

Taunting 'Kyo' into an open space where 'Jacqueline' would be able to save him, she let the bishop pass by and give a threatening move to the Queen. Then the horse came in and takes down White's bishop, causing Junko to smirk in victory. Noticing that the queen's space is open, Junko pictured a scenario.

'Taunting Jacqueline into my hands is a brilliant idea, but I can somewhat hit two birds with one stone. If we keep Jacqueline busy long enough while we play Kyo into our hands, we can take down both and use them to our advantage.' She thought as she pushed the tart down her throat.

'It is an excellent plan, we can surround both Kyo and Jacqueline and taunt them into telling with Hiro is. According to the security cameras, a person in medical uniform had let the gangsters in. It gives me probably enough evidence for the police to take her in. But we need to catch her off guard first and let her spill all the information to me,' She sighed.

'Before the police gets her, we need her to give us the answers we need. I plan to play dirty but it's the best way to get as much.' Smirking, the brown haired girl sighed, eyeing 'Hiro'.

'But then, we also need to get closer to Hiro.' She thought, gritting her teeth, reaching out for a chocolate bar. Her eyes widened as the thought ran through her head.

'We can use Jacqueline to our advantage if we manage to get her to do as we say, then we can use her to lure Hiro to us. But first, we need to execute our first plan.'

It's not that Junko hates playing fair, she just loves to cheat. Just as she was about to reach out for another chocolate bar, everything went black.

oooOOOooo

There was another blackout with a storm raining outside.

Tamaki looked around, blinking. He was lost in a house, a commoner house to say the least. Sure, it wasn't as grand as a mansion but then, he was still lost in a small house. There were so many rooms that felt the same; he was getting a bit scared. There was no one there, no Haruhi, no Host Club. He had never felt so alone.

Nonetheless, it was dark and it was raining outside, the typical setting of any horror movie he can think of.

He then heard a yawn down the dark hallway, sending a chill down his spine. He jumped up, startled, watching as a dark figure appears from the hallway.

All he wanted to do is go to the bathroom, and now he wounded himself up in this mess. He thought he was going to die at the hands of a monster. It seemed to creep closer to him, the footsteps slow but fast at the same time. The blonde shut his eyes, biting into his sleeve, hoping when he'd open, the monster was gone.

Opening his eyes, no one was there. In the middle of sighing in relief, he felt a cold hand on his shoulder.

"Suoh-san,"

The blonde let out an ear piercing shriek, tearing himself away from contact. Turning around, he only saw a small thin figure with light emitting from her hand. "Suoh-san, it's only me." Junko said blankly, holding up a flashlight.

In a second, the blonde had flung himself onto the girl, clutching her arm tight. "Junko, it'll be alright. Daddy will protect you!" He proclaimed loudly. The brown haired girl sighed, taking her one hand and patting his head. "Its fine, I don't have to be protected." She said softly, different from the tone she used early, as if she were tired.

Now to think of it, she did look tired.

Tamaki felt tears come to his eyes as he hugged the girl's arm tighter. "My little girl's so brave, she's even willing to protect daddy!"

'But I never said I would protect you…' She thought in solace, sighing again and raising the flashlight. "Suoh-san-"

"Tamaki," He corrected.

"Huh?" Junko blinked.

"Call me Tamaki, Suoh-san's for my dad…" He said with a cheery smile. Junko faked a small smile, turning to the dark hallway. "Tamaki, there has been a blackout. It's normal around here since it rains a lot, I'm here to make sure everyone's alright while Makoto goes and fixes the power box." She said in a tired tone, yawning again.

The blonde furrowed his eyes and looked into Junko's shadowed eyes. "Junko, are you alright? You seem really tired,"

"Its fine, I am merely exhausted from that fight." She returns as she walks forward with the flashlight. "Don't tell me you got lost in my house, Tamaki." The blonde froze, unable to speak to defend his manliness. "No, I didn't! I was simply walking around and the blackout occurred!" He defended.

"Is that so? Then why don't you head back to the others and let me wander off on my own?"

"… I think I'd feel safer with you."

The girl snorted, reaching into her pocket and picked out a chocolate bar. Snapping it in half with her teeth, she walked faster, Tamaki trailing after her.

The two then stopped by a door, Junko entering the room. Tamaki's eyes widened in awe, as he saw light from inside the room. "Give me a few seconds and the emergency lights will come on." She muttered as she closed the door. In a flash, dark red light emerged from little boxes, giving the building some light.

"Come on, Tamaki. We should regroup back up," Turning to the blonde, she smirked. "Whenever there's a blackout, things tend to be a little bit… crazy." She said, grinning slightly.

The blonde shivered, following after the brunette as she walked down the stairs. Junko gasped, about to slip onto the carpeted stairs. She shut her eyes, waiting for the fall but it never came for two hands were supporting her up.

"Junko, are you alright?" The brown haired girl opened her eyes, her brown orbs meeting dark indigo. "Tamaki,"

"You should be more careful," Taking her chin, he advanced closer to her face. "Are you hurt? I'll kiss the pain away to make it feel better," The brown haired girl pushed him off gently, regaining her footing. "Its fine," She said quickly, as if she were nervous or flustered.

Tamaki watched as he figure disappeared into the dark, his eyes softening.

oooOOOooo

"Did she receive our message?"

Red cherry lips rose upward, forming a soft smile. "Yes, but she was very busy at that time. I wasn't that surprised when she noticed me,"

"Ah, that's good. What was she doing?"

"She was currently in a physical beat up but she managed through bluffing and luck. We both know that she can't even land a punch properly."

"Typical,"

A pause.

"Junko, I hope you know what you're doing."

"What's wrong? Don't tell me you're still trailing after her."

"Hm… You should be able to understand why…"

"Ah, now I get it. Do you still-"

"Don't."

"…"

"… End the call,"

"Alright."

oooOOOooo

Junko sighed as she felt two arms circle around her waist.

"Our new doll must be scared."

"I guess so, maybe she needs a bodyguard to protect her."

"O-Oh shut it," Junko retorted to the twins, unable to remove their hands without hurting them. She hated hurting people, even if it were defensive. But she never did mind hurting people that she minded.

"Did she just stutter?" Hikaru murmured, moving in close to her with mischief. The girl's cheeks burned red. "H-Hitachin-san, hands off!" She retorted nervously, inching away from the red head.

Turning towards the doe-eyed girl, she sighed, suddenly remembering the fact that she can't hurt others even if she tried.

"How do you put up with these children?" She asked her, annoyance filling her tone. Haruhi shrugged. "You'll hopefully live through it, Junko."

Junko looked at the host club with an assuring look.

"Host Club, you should return to your rooms. I doubt that all of you will be able to see another sunlight if you stay down here." The brown haired girl tells them, tossing each one a flashlight.

"Unless you want electronics to go crazy around you, you could stay down here and let your limbs get pulled off by wires!" She says in a cheery tone, a flowery background moving behind.

Everyone merely obeyed, a sweat drop trailing down the side of their head. As they headed upstairs, Junko merely grabbed a frying pan from behind, staring at the television with a nervous grin. "I know… Tele-chan, I don't want to hurt you… Don't give me that look… You always lash out on me whenever we have blackouts…" Her head then snapped towards the lamp.

"You too, don't even think about it."

"Is she really talking to electronics? Is she a loon, Makoto?"

"No, not really. When you live with an inventor, even simple electronics may act on their own."

* * *

**Criticism is accepted and questions regarding the story are accepted! Tell me what you think and don't be shy, I don't bite ;)**

**And again, thank you, beta!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okie, here's chapter 7! I don't own anything but my OCs.**

"So, the fact that you won 14 medals from fighting communities are a lie?"

"Not exactly, I won 14 medals from Pokemon Fighting, a Mortal Combat competiton, a Yu Yu Hakusho game and a Naruto Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 game. They are all related to fighting, so…"

"You know, you should've lost that fight with Kyo if it weren't for the fact you knew where someone's pressure point was." Takashii stated as he leaned towards the brown haired girl whose cheeks burned scarlet.

"Morinozuka-san, I was simply bluffing at that time. You've got to look the image to fool your opponent so that the opponent would be scared. And that stance I took… I knew I was going to lose but I guess I got lucky…"

"…"

"I did look tough, right?"

"YOU DIDN'T LOOK SCARY, YOU LOOKED LIKE A CHIHUAHUA AGAINST A LION, JUNKO, I SAW YOU TREMBLING SLIGHTLY!" Tamaki burst out as he entered the room. "At least I won, Tamaki-san." Junko said blankly with a slight smirk as she held up her arm with a blank face, flexing her non-existent muscles. "Look at these guns,"

"YOU DON'T HAVE ANY! MAMA!"

The blonde let out a frustrated groan, running over to the Ootori who seemed as exhausted as he from running. Kyoya panted heavily, his body collapsing onto the nearby bench in the room. He glared at the girl lightly as she approached him with a devilish smile.

"So, how was the trip from the bathroom?" She asked. Kyoya gave her a forced smile, attempting to hide is raged scowl. "Splendid, but I didn't see why you had to go and lock me in there with a stink bomb." Shrugging slightly, the girl gave him a smirk. "Just to determine if you were locked in a gas chamber, how long would it take for you to kick the door down and it's for my amusement, as well!"

The ebony haired man smiles at her as she sends a nervous one back. It was almost as if the Grim Reaper found the one who had cheated death, simply.

"So, what are we doing here, Junko?" Haruhi asks, staring at the room in awe.

Target practice, a very disliked subject to the brown haired detective. Shooting was somewhat easy when it came to games, however, in reality, she hated using an AK-45 to a practice gun. She looked over towards the hosts with all seriousness.

Right at the end of the room, centered a large television along with stimulation pistols attached to a console, similar to something you would find at an arcade.

"The seven of you shall learn how to use a gun today."

Six of them flinched at the thought, of shooting a person. Junko could only sigh, remembering that they were only a bunch of high school teens who absolutely cannot do this task. But in this case, they'll have to try.

"A gun is used to hurt others or disarm them in some instances. If you have a gun in the midst of danger, knowing how to use it is handy. However, if you don't know how to aim properly, it's not gonna help at all." She stated, taking Hikaru's and Kaoru's hands and led them to the console. "I'm not trusting any of you with actual guns, so this would be the perfect substitution to help you learn how to use a gun and aim with accuracy."

Makoto then appeared, waltzing into the room calmly. "Makoto will be in charge of supervising you all and we shall leave in a matter of 2 hours," She trailed off as she walked towards the door, leaving without a trace.

Hikaru raised a brow at the strange detective, his eyes narrowing at the door. Nudging his twin sibling, he muttered into his ear. "Don't you think she's a bit strange? She just leaves just like that with her assistant. Do you think she's up to something, Kaoru?" His twin shrugged but with the same suspicious expression, he responded. "Probably, but we should trust her. She looks nice to me, but then she looks a bit off."

"A Bit?" Hikaru cringed. "She's a bit tacky to me, there's something wrong with her. Not to mention her assistant looks a little… weird."

He was right, Makoto did look a bit... fake. His fake smile, they could recognize and his voice that sounds so lifeless, it was certainly off.

They both nod to each other in unison as Makoto set each of them into pairs. "Before I start this lesson, let me tell you this, when you have a gun in your hands, use it for good. With Great Power, comes with Great Responsibility, so if you use it for bad reasons, you will simply pay the price for it, understand?" He said calmly, earning nods in return.

Makoto smiles at them genuinely. "Well then, who wants to test this contraption first?" Eagerly, Honey raised his hand along with Mori's stepping up towards Makoto.

"If you aren't going to shoot, place this finger here. We wouldn't want any accidents, would we?"

"Of course not, Mako-chan!"

"A-Ah, Morinozuka-san, you're putting too much force onto the trigger! It should be quick yet, has a little bit of push in it!"

"Ah,"

"Aim at the targets on the screen, if you miss, you lose a point!"

"Let's get them all, Takashi!"

"Right."

This was only three nights ago, a Friday Night, and Junko was at least grateful for them learning and staying up until 5am. They've all learned how to shoot a gun, but Tamaki, however, was hesitant.

_"With all due respect, I can't shoot a man, Junko." _

_Tilting her head to the side, the young girl stared at the frowning blonde. "It's understandable, Suo- I mean, Tamaki-san. I was expecting at least one of you to tell me this." She says. "I get that you seven aren't used to this type of lifestyle but this is temporary," Tamaki then cuts her off before she could say any longer._

_"What if it doesn't end up temporary but permanent?!" He snaps. "I fear for my friends, my family, Junko. I don't want them to end up scarred for life. I wouldn't want them to have to shoot someone, I don't want to kill someone." He lets out, tears on the corner of his eyes._

_Junko only nods, doing something totally unexpected. Bowing down to the blonde, the girl began. "Forgive me, Tamaki-san. It was never my intention for any of you to commit murder. Even with a gun, it is not necessary to kill but to disarm. You can shoot a person without killing them. Aim at their arms, the palm of their hand or maybe the leg but never their vital parts like their head or throat." She tells him. _

_"Even for me, I cringe whenever I shoot someone, but in some cases, I shoot because it's necessary. When someone's in danger, I shoot but I don't kill." She sighs, looking at the blonde with a strange forced looking smile._

_"It'll be alright, Tamaki. I'll try and finish this case quickly. You want the Host Club to be safe, right? There's a 99.9% chance that Hiro will be caught in a month. If you are worried or concerned…" She hesitates in her sentence before sighing. "You can talk to me about it, I can listen very well."_

_Tamaki looks at her, concerned. "But you're a girl, it's up to the guys to make sure you're alright." Her smile forms into a warm grin. _

_"Maybe one day, Tamaki but not this week."_

oooOOOooo

_"Junko, what are you doing?" Makoto asks, staring at endless piles of 'books' and endless tabs on her computer. It was 5am and the girl was unusually awake at this time. Her head retracted towards the male and grinned sheepishly. "Nothing, Makoto! Just doing some research!" She states, her eyes frozen onto the screen before her. _

_The boy raises a brow as he looks at the screen, his cheeks turning red lightly. "Junko, are you watching a-"_

_"Romance anime? Well yes, I'm trying to figure out how to swoon girls for my Host Club duties." She says bluntly, watching as the boyl A goes and flirts with girl B. She writes down a handful of words on her notepad while Makoto could only sigh. "Would you like me to get you some breakfast?"_

_"Hash browns with cheese on top," The assistant smiled at her. "You're switching up the menu, for a change?"_

_"I'm getting sick of sweets, my teeth ached and I'm craving something salty."_

_"At least you can eat something else other than sweets, it's getting unhealthy for you."_

_"Tch,"_

_"…"_

_"If only my father could see me now, he wouldn't have picked him but me instead."_

_"…"_

_"You are dismissed, Makoto."_

_"Yes… Hold on,"_

_"Hm?"_

_"The female uniform you ordered, they sent another male one."_

_"Send it back then,"_

_"They do not accept refunds, you know this, right?"_

_A sigh was heard._

And there she stood to the conclusion of her dressing decision. The customized uniform consisted of the male's Ouran top, accompanied by a black skirt, knee high socks and well, as an accessory, a clip with lavender rose was applied above her ear for appeal. It suited the girl's ponytailed dark brown hair and her expression as she stared at the large building like a dog before its new owner.

"You certainly look like host club material, Junko." Kyoya comments as she exited the van with a small grin. "I did my research!" She says in an excited tone, walking towards the front speedily. Hikaru and Kaoru glance at Kyoya curiously. "So, what's her type in the Host Club?" They asked in unison. Placing a hand to his chin, Kyoya closed his eyes and pondered.

"Somewhere between Awkward, Shy, Sisterly or the Playful type."

"Awkward?" Hikaru repeated.

"Shy?" Kaoru questions, staring at the vice president as if he grew a second head. "Her? A Timid little lamb? You've gotta be mistakened." Hikaru says, shaking his head at the thought of a timid Junko. As if, she could be a creepy little owl at least. Kyoya shook his head, disagreeing with Hikaru's statement. He'll be seeing her later, it will show him how timid this girl was.

"Come along, Hikaru. We should head to class."

oooOOOooo

Junko sighs as she made her way to the class room with difficulty, her legs hurting from minutes of running. The whole campus was large, she understood but through hallways and a hundred rooms, even someone as smart as her couldn't find her way during the first day. The girl only sighed in relief, flattening the creases in her uniform as she approached the room.

Her first time actually attending school, rather late for her age

Aug 13She didn't need to go to school, she had tutors. She never needed other friend, she had Makoto, her clients, her electronics and the Ootori. She never needed a teacher, she can learn on her own. She was perfectly fine without school but not quite.

If there was anything that school would've done that could've benefited her, it would be-

"Oh, you must be the new student! Come on in!"

Overcoming her Social Anxiety.

Mentally, the girl screamed at the sight of her classroom, paling (or was it reddening) immensely. Her throat became so dry to the point her mouth was trying so hard to produce saliva. The teacher looked at her students with a smile while Junko, bit her tongue as she saw the Host Club, her clients sitting down staring at her curiously.

"This is our new student, Honda Junko. Can you introduce yourself? Such as your name, age, and something about yourself?"

No.

She gave a nervous smile to her classroom, her legs trembling slightly. "M-My name is Honda Junko, you may c-call me Junko. I'm sixteen and…" Her eyes made their way towards the ceiling, secretly trying to figure a way to get out of this situation fast. Something about herself? Which one!? Which answer could she give that wouldn't embarrass her whole being?! Then, she blurted a rushed sentence out of her mouth.

"In cases like this, I can be compared to a mouse." She said in a defeated fashion.

Silence filled the room and only the sounds of the twins muffled laughter create a disturbance.

"Right… You may sit right there beside Tamaki over there."

His pearly whites could've blinded her if it weren't for your eyelids. His flashing grin was too much for her to take as he raises his hand to let her know he was there. Faster than the speed of light, she dashed towards the seat with eagerness, her heart pounding in her chest was louder than the sounds of the twins' laughs.

"I'm so happy that you're sitting with me! This is the first time I've gotten a seatmate in ages!"

"That's because you made your seatmates deaf and blind, Tamaki." Kyoya stated as the teacher began to teach her lesson.

Simple Math, the processes of Mathematics, she snorted. Junko's eyes averted towards the window, watching it as if it was a television. Sakura blossoms drifted off the tree, birds flapped their wings and took off from the roof, even some came by to watch the classroom.

Maybe they learn math too? She thought as time passed away too quickly.

"Miss Honda, I know you're a new student but lazing away isn't accepted in Ouran." She snapped out of her thought, staring at the angry teacher.

"If I had 4 mangoes in one hand and 5 in the other, what would I have?"

Junko raised a brow as sweat trickled down the side of her head nervously. She would've like to answer this question properly but in this case, she fired back a smart answer that accompanied that shaky tone. "Obviously, you'd have l-large hands!"

The look on that teacher's face looked so bewildered and shocked. The girl knew that she should stop but she kept going!

"I mean, if y-you had 4 mangoes in one hand, that's a lot due to their size. It might work but five?! T-That's a bit too much f-for the other hand!"

If only she was here on detective matters, she would've told this teacher off! But she weren't here as a detective, they didn't know who she was, going detective on her would've ruined everything! And with probably 30 people staring at her, what could she say!? She had to keep up the persona but this persona had to be her very own.

Junko-chan's POV

Before the teacher could've said anything, we heard three bells go off. And along with those bells, I disappeared from the classroom along with my bag, heading off to my next class which was Theater. I couldn't believe I survived the first class. How could this be!?

I talk to my clients in a perfect and cool manner-

Oh… That was because I was behind a screen that time. I can't believe I held up a cool and calm façade with the Host Club for that long though. Two, Three days?

That hadn't beaten my longest record, a handful of 5 days in person… But then I broke down from my shell and had this side exposed. I've been through this around 3 times, this included. What's so different about this one?

Oh, this was the first time I've ever entered a classroom with a lot of people and not 10 to 5.

Hm, so this was the price for being cooped up alone for so long. Hm, maybe I should visit Iwatobi or Seirin after this, and maybe I won't have to run away and cower from my old friends.

Maybe this time, things will change and maybe I won't be that social phobia freak?

Nope.

Yep, definitely never happening. Sorry Junko, I'm gonna end up bringing us even lower this time.

"Junko! That was some show you pulled back there!" I let out a squeak as I felt two arms land on my shoulders. How could the twins be so tall…?!

"Am I in trouble?" I cringe out, suddenly burning up from all the sudden physical contact. They look at me with surprise.

"Hm? Where'd the little mouse we saw in run off to?" One of them asked.

"That mouse crawled back into the hole, simply." I replied as I looked around, not knowing where I was. I couldn't find the auditorium and as stated earlier, I didn't know the whole structure.

I looked over to Hikaru. "Can you tell me where the Auditorium is?" He shook his head. "No." I frowned slightly, looking forward towards the empty hallway in fear. I didn't wanna go and ask strangers questions!

The twins gave each other mischievous grins as they took my arms and locked them in theirs, dragging me forward. Hikaru, who stole my bag, leaned in close to my ear. "We'll take you there!"

Was I blushing because I didn't wanna be seen like I was being kidnapped? It can't possibly be because I feel safe being dragged by them and-

"We're here!" They yell as they let me go, staring at the large grand doors. "We've gotta get to class, good luck with your class!"

Just as they began to walk away, I yelled. "W-Wait!" They stopped to turn and look at me. "Thank you, Hikaru, Kaoru!" She remembered about your bag, which was in Hikaru's hand… Hold on, that's Kaoru, his hair was parted to the other side, just like it was every other day. Junko ran over to Kaoru and took her bag. "Thank you, Kaoru!"

I never did hear those words coming from their mouth, after all, the doors were closed from behind me. The Auditorium was large and extravagant to my surprise. It was certainly larger than I thought.

"Welcome to Theater Class, Miss Honda. Take a seat!"

oooOOOoooThirdPersonPOVoooOOOooo

Honey smiled at Kyoya as the girl rambled about her day to Tamaki who looked certainly happy as well. "Kyo-chan, I think Junko-chan likes it here!" The 3rd year says cheerily.

"Theater was wonderful! We get to write a script and then we perform all of them!" Junko said in a very excited tone, everyone comparing her to a child in the zoo. "I don't see why other people wouldn't sign up for the class, its so fun-"

She stops in the middle of her sentence then silences herself, not letting another word fly out of her mouth.

"What's wrong, Junko? Why'd you stop talking?" Ignoring the question, Junko's eyes averted towards the side.

Jacqueline.

The Host Club caught her message, eyeing the nurse carefully as she spoke to her son and his friends in a friendly manner.

_"Before we arrive at Ouran, this is what our objective is for the next few days." Junko's voice ran over the van. _

_"I must blend in within the school and little by little, we collect information on our little nurse her with being suspicious. If we act like pink elephants in the room and get her arrested within a crowd of students, Hiro may know and it will be much more difficult to catch him. Without a doubt, Jacqueline would be after me because I supposedly beat up her son, which gained her attention. _

_Not much is known about Jacqueline as her files suddenly disappeared from the face of the Earth and the most that were registered by herself were fakes."_

_"Then what do we do?"_

_"Simple, act natural as if everything was back to normal but keep your guards up. Ask your clients about the nurse, find little bits of pieces each day and probably we can use it against her. You can speak to her, yes, but don't be alone when you do."_

_"So… What do we refer Jacqueline as? We can't use her name when we talk about her?"_

_"I got one! I got one!"_

_"What is it, Tamaki?"_

_"Miss Not Gonna Get Haruhi Through Me!"_

_"… No, we're not working with that."_

oooOOOooo

"Did Junko get to school safely?"

"Certainly, she seemed pretty happy though, considering she hasn't experienced schooling. She looked very excited."

"Was it a fake persona?"

"It didn't seem like it, sir."

"Ah… So, she's decided to come out of her hermit shell?"

"It's Hiro Watanabe, sir."

"You believe she's using this as an excuse to make friends. I believe it's something more than that. She must've heard that the notebook has been stolen and since it was stolen the very same day the vandalism occurred…"

"…Do you think she still hates you?"

"As much as I don't want to believe it, Matsuda, she does."

**Any questions or thoughts are welcomed! And some criticism is accepted too!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own anything by my OC-**

**Do I really have to say this every chapter? Like cmon peple, this is fanfiction, no one owns anything but their own creations here. **

oooOOOoooJunkochan'sPOVoooOOOooo

"Welcome to the Ouran Host Club!"

Girls flooded the… repairing music room and well, simply stared at me with such fascination. I bit the inner side of my cheek, my face tinted with pink.

"Who's that girl?"

"Isn't she the one who defended Aiko-san the other day?"

"Is she a new host?"

"Host? No way! She's a girl and… How does that work?"

Tamaki gave the girls a flashing smile as he climbed up the table. "Ladies, I would like to introduce you to our newest asset who will assist the host club as a temporary host." I then waved at the girl shyly, receiving 'awws' in return. Tamaki then steps down and pats my back while pushing me forward so that the girls can see me clearly.

I took in a deep breath, mustering a small grin. "I'm Honda Junko! You can call me J-Junko and as for my type, I say you can call me the…" They leaned in close and finally, I spoke after a whole lot of thinking. Sisterly type may not bring in any customers and they haven't heard of this type yet!

"The 'Playful Type'!"

I really hoped this would help my social skills.

Three girls walked up to me, one of them was Aiko who looked so happy to see me. I brought them over to the window sill and smile softly. A tray of tea and snacks were laid out on the table and I pulled out a seat. "Take a seat!" I said in a cheery tone. A girl with blonde pigtails sat down on the chair I had pulled out and I pushed it in, and repeat for the next two ladies. Other than Aiko, the other girl looked a bit older than the blonde, raven hair reached her lower back and she had blue eyes.

I was really glad that I wouldn't be doing this in front of a crowd, such a relief, isn't it?

Just as the raven haired one was about to sit down, I intentionally pushed the chair to the side and let her fall… into my arms, that is.

"Ah, are you alright miss?" I asked as she flushed red in my arms. She then stands up and takes a seat herself, fanning herself to cool her face down.

I took a seat myself and smiled at them. "As you know, I am Junko. I'm glad to have three beautiful girls as my first clients!" I really was, to be honest. "I hope you aren't intrigued to have a girl as your host."

The blonde shook her head. "No, we're kinda interested to have a female host! I'm Hikari!" She says, holding her hand out for me to shake. "I'm Anna," The dark haired one says. I hummed as my eyes met Aiko's.

"I already know this beautiful girl's name, Aiko." Aiko blushes and looks away while a small smile comes to my face.

"We were so amazed for what you did to Kyo, we're very thankful you knocked him out!" Hikari said while Anna nodded in agreement. "We were so worried for Aiko but when you stepped in, we had to thank you!" Anna added gleefully. I smiled.

"So, why don't you tell us about yourself? I'm sure you're pretty interesting! Tell us about your hobbies and what you like or dislike!"

The cup parted from my lips as I set it down on the table, my eyes wandering to the ceiling. "Well my name is Junko, you already know that and I'm known as the Playful type in the Host Club. I like many things, I dislike other things. My hobbies… I've got a lot of hobbies," I state with a slight smirk, hoping to use this quote as a great tease to the girls.

They gaped at me like fishes and look at me with a mad- No, I wouldn't say mad… More like a child that didn't get its candy.

"You didn't let us know anything!" Anna whined playfully, making me grin. "But that's the fun in it, Anna-chan!" She blushed at the 'chan' I added right there. Hey… Maybe I could make a good host if I was a guy!

This is fun!

"I heard you were so shy and all back in class but when you fought and confronted Kyo, you were all tough." Hikari stated while my happy face formed into a more of a… thinking face.

"It's not that I'm bipolar. When someone's in danger, I put my fear aside and well, yeah, I don't seem as afraid but then, when I'm normal and in front of many people, I simply stagger and turn to mush." I mutter to them, my eyes meeting theirs.

"Are you shy, Junko?" Aiko teases, poking my cheek from the side. I turn red once again, looking away from then nervously. Yes, definitely shy when it's like this.

"Aww, you're so cute!"

"As you can see, Junko, you've got probably about 100 customers requested for you tomorrow." Kyoya stated as the brown haired girl nods, heading over to her laptop, and opening up notepad. The Host Club surrounds her, staring as she began to type down notes regarding what she had found out about Jacqueline.

"What have you discovered about Bishop?" The girl asked, taking a peppermint out of her pocket. Honey decided to go first, considering he got a lot of information through his clients. "My clients said that the Bishop was really nice to them, especially to Kyo-chan and his friends! But…" He suddenly frowns.

"They said that she hides illegal stuff under the drawers… Bad stuff…" The detective raises a brow, turning to the blonde's 'bodyguard'. Mori grunted, nodding alongside his cousin, probably the same as Mitsukini. Then there came the twins who looked down on the floor.

"Our clients didn't say much, most of them, however, say that she always disappears in the afternoon. 'Dunno why, though." They both say in unison. Junko hummed and typed out the information before turning to the final three. "Kyoya?" She mouths, feeling the burning sensation of the peppermint dancing on her tongue.

"Ah," He lets out, his thumb swiftly pressing on send on his phone. Right at the same time, a square popped up on the laptop's screen: a picture of bills. She peered at it curiously, her eyes widening at Kyoya's discovery.

"It appears that the Bishop has been using her phone on occasion to the point the bill has gone a bit high."

"I see, then she must've been calling important people…" The girl murmured before turning to Tamaki who suddenly shivers. Of course, he must've gotten girls to tell him things very easily, after all, he could flirt his way to the answer in this case. Smooth, Tamaki.

Aug 22"It seems like the Bishop i-is…"

"Is?" All their eyes were on him, staring at him as if he was an egg about to hatch. And finally, he lets out the answer in a very strange manner.

"-ALRIGHT, I COULDN'T GET ANYTHING OUT OF MY CLIENTS! THEY THOUGHT I GOT THE HOTS FOR HER BUT I DON'T! I GET THAT I CAN FLIRT WITH ELDER WOMEN BUT-"

oooOOOoooJunko'sPOVoooOOOooo

Before Tamaki could continue even further, I hit his head, hard enough to make him dizzy and numb. He then lets out a howl of pain and was about to yell at me for it when it began to take over his head slowly, making him slump down towards Haruhi. No one dared to question me… Was I too forward with this?

I looked over to Haruhi. "So, what about you?"

"When I was hosting my clients, one of them dropped a teacup and when I offered to help clean up, I hurt my hand. So, they brought me to the Nurses' Office,"

"Whaaarrrr?! Ahuri, w ahu inkingrrr?!" I believe he's actually saying "What?! Haruhi, what were you thinking!?" Ignoring the blonde, Haruhi continued on with her tale.

"The Nurse wasn't there and I was alone in the office. While I was waiting, I looked around and I found a few 'stuff',"

"What exactly was 'stuff'?" The twins asked.

"Some rope, a gun and a phone hidden in the vent right by the stretcher. That's all I got before Bishop entered."

I simply hummed after going back to my laptop, everyone staring at the screen. "Say, Junko,"

"Hm?"

"If you saved all the information on your laptop, it has a chance of being hacked in as well. Someone might hack into your system and read everything." Struck with sudden shock, I look up at Kyoya with my mouth agape. There was a glint in his eyes, one that I had wanted to clash with. That glint in his eyes made me sick. "But I'm an expert in this, Kyoya. It's fine."

"If you say so, but there's always a chance."

I felt anger rush through me. How dare he prove me wrong? I would've found a way to edit my errors but for someone to point it out to me like this… It's making my blood boil. I covered up my angered look with an innocent look. "I suppose you're right." Tch, right my ass.

Closing down the icon, I look away from his gaze. "Thanks, I guess I was caught off guard right there, Kyoya." He'd better be happy that I have at least a bit of respect for him. He should be glad that since his dad's after my head, I can't piss him off. Shaking my head out of my thoughts, I decided to change the subject to prevent any more humiliation. "Ah, I just remembered." I look over to Tamaki, pleadingly.

"Tamaki, my clients invited me to their houses and wants me to choose. I don't want to go to either, can you tell them I couldn't make it?"

oooOOOooo

_"Renge, Horoscopes do not determine if a relationship is going to work or fail." I muttered to her as she drags me towards a seat beside her on the couch anyways. The Host Club surrounded the laptop, peering over towards the screen. _

_She smiles and points at me. "Junko, what's your sign?!" _

_"What are the rest of the Host Club doing here?" I retorted. Kyoya pushed up his glasses with his middle finger with a notepad in hand. "We're here to determine your type. We aren't sure on what to place you as and Renge decided to help. You wouldn't want to reject Renge, would you?"_

_"Well, I could now but I'm curious to see how this unfolds. I have a bit of interest on Horoscopes myself." I mumble to myself. "It's Gemini, Renge."_

_The girl types faster than me at some points, it's amazing! The twins then come over to me with a slight smirk, looming over my head. "Ooooh, you've got the same sign as us!" They say in unison, looking at the screen with anticipation. "This is interesting! We never knew you were a Gemini, Junko. You don't fit the type." _

_Rolling my eyes, I looked at one of the twins, presumably Hikaru. He did look the mischievous type with that smirk indeed. _

_"…" I raised a brow at Renge whose face began to burn red. "Uhh… Renge?" I asked, nudging her before realizing what she was looking at. Very soon enough, I dropped jaw, Tamaki following after my action shortly after, then later, I could hear Hikaru and Kaoru snickering loudly._

_It was a website for dating, stating the sexual facts about Gemini._

* * *

**So... Review? Thoughts? Criticism? **


End file.
